


Ghost Adventures

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Countdown to Halloween 2k15 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha finds out that there's a haunted building nearby and decides that she's going to investigate for herself. Connie and Eren tag along as her camera crew. They were hoping that they'd get evidence, but got way more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> It's not quite October but I figured I'd start the festivities off a day early with something spooky.

Sasha and Mikasa sat on Sasha's couch watching Ghost Adventures on the large screen as they covered a store that was on the other side of town. Mikasa was sitting in a fetal position with her arms wrapped around her legs. Sasha, on the other hand, was leaning forward intently, smiling as they covered the many deaths that occurred in the building. 

"I swear," Mikasa muttered, "white people are crazy as fuck. Who messes with angry spirits?" Sasha grinned. 

"Dude, they aren't messing with spirits, they're just trying to see them." She replied.

"I forgot I was asking a white person." Sasha giggled. 

"Do you think Connie would be willing to go there with me?" 

"Maybe, he's just as crazy as you." 

"I'm gonna ask him. I'd like to check it out." 

"You're nuts." 

"Would I still be nuts if I got footage?"

"Yeah." Mikasa replied, reaching into the bag of chips in Sasha’s lap.

"I'm still going to try. Do you think they'd let us stay there to look for activity?" 

"Maybe. You'd have to call and ask." 

"Maybe Eren would be willing to help out, didn't his uncle leave him a bunch of cameras?"

"Yeah." 

"Think he'd come with us?" Sasha asked eagerly. Mikasa rolled her eyes. 

"Probably." 

"Awesome! I'll ask him once the marathon is over." Sasha said, turning her head to face the TV as the men got locked inside the house.

 

Mikasa listened in as Sasha made the call to Connie asking if he wanted to do it, and to nobody’s surprise he said yes. Then Sasha called Eren. 

“What do you want?” he asked angrily. 

“Touchy touchy.” Sasha laughed as Armin scolded him in the background. “Connie and I are going to stay over in the haunted house on the other side of town and we were wondering if we could borrow your cameras.” There was a pause on the other end for a moment. 

“Only if I get to come along.” He said. “I want to prove Armin wrong.” 

Mikasa laughed as Armin groaned in the background. 

“Awesome!” Sasha gushed, “I’ll call up the people and see if we can stay, I’ll text you when we find out.” they said goodbye and Sasha promptly googled the number of the building and got confirmation from the owners and spread the news to the two boys. 

Mikasa watched Sasha gleefully plan out and research methods of provoking ghosts into manifesting. 

“You know this could come back to haunt you right?” She asked. “Spirits will willingly transfer to a different location to haunt people that have pissed them off.” Sasha looked up at her, eyebrows raised. 

“I never pegged you as a believer.” she said with a grin. 

“I’m not an avid believer of the supernatural.” she explained, “But if there are stories of people interacting with evil spirits I’m definitely not about to risk messing with that shit. And you shouldn’t either if you know what’s good for you.” Sasha shrugged. 

“I don’t think it’ll screw with me. they’re there for a reason they wouldn’t leave there because a couple of kids walked in and tried to talk to them.” 

“Did you ask when the last visit was? They might have gotten riled up enough from the last batch to attack you.” Mikasa pointed out, but Sasha shrugged it off. 

“We’re just trying to communicate, we’ll be fine.” mikasa stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. 

“Whatever, I’m going home. Have fun planning your own haunting.” Sasha grinned at her as she walked out to her bike. 

 

Three days later Eren, Connie, and Sasha pulled up in front of the old store a couple of hours before sundown. They unloaded quickly and the owners let them inside, but Eren asked them not to lock them in since Connie was easily freaked out. 

They didn’t see a few slim figures slip through the door and scatter around the building. 

A few hours after night fell they pulled out their flashlights and began their search. First they checked out the kitchen and called out to see if anyone was with them and held out Sasha’s phone to try and record any possible voices. 

After playing it back they deleted the track because they didn’t find anything. then they went to the second floor. 

Sasha was the first one through the door since she was the only one without a camera, she started up her phone and began recording. 

“Hello?” She called, “Are there any spirits with us here?” she asked, looking around the small hall. They didn’t hear anything and she looked over at Eren. 

“Well it is a hallway they may not be in here.” He rationalized. Then they heard a scuffling sound coming from the room nearest them. They looked at each other excitedly and opened the door. 

They cautiously entered and looked around, Sasha shoved her phone in the room. “Are there any spirits in here with us tonight?” she asked. 

“Hello?” a small voice called from the end of the room. They looked at each other excitedly. 

“Hi!” Sasha called back. “My name is-” 

“Don’t say your name.” Eren hissed. “they can use it to haunt you. Names have power. don’t you watch TV?” Sasha rolled her eyes. 

“Sasha?” the voice called, and they all froze. “Connie? Eren?” 

“Uh, yeah, that’s us. How did you know?” she whimpered. They didn’t receive an answer. ‘Uh, how old were you when you died?” she asked, noting the smallness of the voice. 

“Ring around the rosies-” The voice began to sing slowly. “A pocketful of posies.” 

“Does that mean you’re a child?” Sasha asked nervously as the voice came closer. They all looked around the cluttered room, hoping to see the form of the voice’s owner. 

“Ashes-” the voice was right next to them. “Ashes.” They heard a scuffling on the other side of them. 

“We all fall DOWN!” the voice screamed demonically, and tables and chairs began to fall on both sides of them. All three screamed and dashed out of the room. They ran down the hall and into another room with some old beds in it. 

They panted and Sasha sat down on the bed. 

“Violent spirits.” she wheezed. “Got it now.” Eren and connie nodded. 

“You have to admit though,” Eren panted with a grin, “That was fucking awesome.” the other two nodded. 

“WHO’S THERE?” a deep voice bellowed from somewhere in the room. All three jumped. Sasha stood up and looked around. 

“Just a couple of kids!” she replied squeakily. “We’re here to prove the supernatural exist. We come in peace!” 

“GET OUT!” the voice yelled. Sasha felt something grab her ankle and she screamed. She pulled her ankle away and they all looked down to see a decayed hand with elongated fingers. 

They all screamed and rushed out of the room again. 

“End of the hall!” Connie squeaked, pointing to the door with a sign that said “Office” and they all rushed in, slamming the door behind them. 

“Okay.” Sasha started, trying to be optimistic. “On the bright side, we’re documenting more activity than the Ghost Adventures crew.” 

“You call that a bright side?” Eren asked. Sasha nodded. 

“Do you know how much money this will get us? A shit load!” She laughed. 

Then they heard stomping going up the stairs and into the attic. They looked around at each other and nodded once they heard scuffling in the attic above them. 

They all slipped out of the office and up the stairs. They took a deep breath before pushing the door open and going inside. 

“Hello?” Sasha called. Connie kept his camera on her while Eren panned across the room. “Is anyone with us?” she asked. 

“Get out!” Echoed around the room, some of the voices were small and childlike, while some were deep and raspy, and others were wheezy. 

Two other voices starting singing slowly. 

“Ring around the rosies-” came the voice from the first room, small and child like. 

“London bridge is falling down-” came another raspy voice singing just as slowly. 

All three froze as “Get out” continued to echo around the room and the two singers continued. 

“What are your names?” she asked shakily, but the cries of “get out” only got louder. Connie and Eren got closer, their cameras shaking. 

The door slammed shut behind them, making them jump. Connie ran over and yanked on the door, but a spirit was keeping it closed. 

“We’re stuck.” He whimpered, neither responded and he turned around to see why. A tall, black figure was rising from behind a row of buckets. Once it had finished growing, it stepped over the buckets and slowly approached it. They all backed up against the door as the raspy voice continued singing and the child began it’s song once again. The other voices began singing other songs like “Itsy-Bitsy Spider” and “Row Your Boat” just as slowly as the other two voices. 

The three teens were frozen in fear as the figure came even closer. 

It was ten feet in front of them before the black form busrt out laughing a full bellied laugh. All three jumped and the voices stopped singing and began laughing, but they weren’t the same laughs to match the voices. 

Then the form in fron of the reached to the back of heir head and pulled down, and they heard a slight zipping sound, and it pulled the black away to reveal Jean Kirstein. 

“Oh my go you should see your faces.” he laughed. All around the room figures stood up, all giggling. Historia, Annie, Marco, Bertholt, and Reiner were scattered around the room. 

“What the fuck?” connie squeaked, his chest heaving. 

“I can’t believe you fell for that.” Historia giggled, hopping over an old desk. Annie waved at them with the decayed hand that had grabbed Sasha’s ankle. 

“Guys!” Sasha groaned, “You’ve totally ruined our chance of getting any evidence of the supernatural!” Historia shrugged, and behind them the door opened and they squeaked, hopping away and turning to see what spirit had opened it, but it was only Ymir. 

“Come on guys,” she said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. “Mikasa said since you’re done here you might want to load up. She’s really tired.” 

“Were you the one holding the door shut?” Sasha asked. Ymir shook her head. 

“I just got up here. We heard your scream across the street.” She nodded at the lock. 

“It had fallen into place. It’s a good thing I came up here cause all of you would have been locked in for a bit.” sasha pouted and everyone filed down to the first floor. 

“That was really shitty of you.” Eren said as Jean slipped something over his morphsuit on the first floor. Connie and Sasha nodded as they packed up their equipment. 

They were picking up their equipment when they heard a ghostly fife and drum band playing “Yankee Doodle Dandee.” 

“Not funny guys.” Sasha groaned, but the group that had pranked them were all looking at each other, and Ymir was already backing out of the building, dragging Historia with her, she was staring down the hall. 

They all turned to see an unnaturally tall, pale, being in an old colonial army uniform slowly walking down the long hall towards them. Everyone screamed and bolted out the door and across the street. Mikasa looked up from her phone from her mother’s van and stared at them as they sprinted towards her and Connie’s jeep. 

“And you were wondering why I don’t screw with spirits.” she sighed through the open window as they leaned against the vehicles. Ymir nodded, and then did a double take. 

“Where’d that bike come from?” she panted, pointing at the bike that leaned against the front of the van. Mikasa pointed across the street at the figure that had exited the store. 

only the hat and powdered wig were being held in hand of the figure, and the white mask had been yanked off so Armin could watch where his stilts were going. 

“Are you kidding me?” Eren sighed as Armin began to lose his balance. Bert ran over and helped steady the smaller boy as he walked over to the van. 

“What the hell?” Jean asked. Armin shrugged. 

“I thought it would just be the three of them.” Armin said simply, sitting down on the hood of the van. “I didn’t expect everyone to turn out.” He slipped the pants of the uniform down to reveal gym pants and stilts strapped to his calves and feet. 

“Need a ride home?” she asked. 

“Yes please.” he said sweetly. 

They all packed up and got in their cars, Eren helping Armin load his bike into the back of Mikasa’s van before they all left. 

Nobody saw the ghost of a small child staring at them from the bedroom window of the second floor, or heard the ghostly voice singing London Bridge as the front door closed itself.


End file.
